


Friday I'm in Love

by ChristinMKay



Series: If music if is the food of love, play on [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Co-workers, Cold Weather, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining Castiel, dean thinking about kissing cas, rainy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care if Monday's blue<br/>Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too<br/>Thursday I don't care about you<br/>It's Friday I'm in love - The Cure</p><p>It's a rainy autumn week. Dean Winchester does not like rainy autumn weeks. To be more specific he hates them. But he might change his mind about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not a native speaker and I'm a dyslexic I sincerely apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes.  
> 

Monday

As Dean Winchester looks outside his window all he wants to do is snuggle back into his warm comfortable bed and continue sleeping. The sound of the rain dropping against the glass of his window is calming and Dean gets all sleepy again.  
But he knows that he has to get up.  
“This is a great Monday. I'll bet this week will just be fantastic.”, he thinks not knowing that he might be right, as he gets out of bed.  
He frowns when his bare feet touch the cold ground. He could just call work and pretend to be ill. He has to admit he really feels a bit weak.  
Dean picks up his phone and dials.  
“Morning. Castiel Novak speaking, what can I do for you?”, a familiar voice answers at the other end of the line, sending a warm feeling down Dean's body making the cold floor not so cold anymore.  
“Hi..uhm...Cas.”, how on earth could he forget Cas? The only thing that could brighten the cloudy sky and the stormy day.  
“Hello Dean. Is everything okay, or why are you calling me?”, Castiel asks.  
Dean swallows. He has to decide: Going to work and see his incredible attractive coworker who also happened to be one of his closest friends, or stay in his bed. His empty bed. His very very empty bed.  
“Dean?”, he almost forgot that he is still calling Castiel.  
“Oh yeah..no...I mean yes, everything is okay, I'm...I'm....I'm stuck in traffic...and will probably be a little bit late.”, Dean stutters.  
“Oh I see. No problem. If our boss asks stupid questions I just come up with something. See you then.”, Cas replies and Dean can literally hear how tried his friend is this morning.  
“Yeah, thank you...bye Cas.”, Dean hangs up his phone.

Half an hour later Dean enters their office with a small smile on his face growing only bigger the moment he spots Castiel. Cas' hair is a mess and Dean can tell that he really didn't get much sleep tonight. Good that Dean thought about that.  
“Morning Cas, I brought you coffee”, Cas looks up, a really happy impression written over his face.  
“Oh thanks Dean, you are a saint. I could kiss you.”  
“Why don't you?”, Dean thinks as Castiel takes the cup of coffee Dean had placed in front of him and continues to work.  
He moves on to his desk, right next to Cas'. He hangs his jacket over his chair glad that the light rain had stopped the moment he had left the coffeeshop and the sky had turned into a shade of blue reminding Dean of Castiel's unbelievable electric dark blue eyes.

Tuesday

It's a grey and draughty day. Only four more days and then it's weekend again. For Dean Tuesday has always been the worst day of the week. He doesn't know why but on Tuesdays he is always so exhausted after work that he just feels dead. Every Tuesday he is dying a little bit.  
Dean wakes up an hour before his alarm clock goes off, because a huge branch bumps against the window of his bedroom. And again, and again, and again.  
Dean tries to turn around and continue sleeping, but fails. He can as well get up and do something productive. He already as something in mind.

“Oh my god that smells delicious.”, Castiel sighs as Dean appears in front of his desk a few hours later.  
“And you hair is a mess by the way.”, he adds chuckling a bit.  
“My hair is a mess?”, Dean puts down the lunchbox he had held in his hands and looks slightly offended, “Have you seen your hair?”  
“Well my hair is always a bit messy,” Cas admits and suddenly gets up, putting his hand in Dean's hair, “But ”, he adds and Dean prays that Castiel doesn't notice how much he is shaking under his touch, “Never ever did I have a leaf in my hair.”, Castiel finally finishes his sentence and pulls out a leaf out of Dean's hair trying not to burst out laughing.  
“Are you making fun of me?”, Dean asks one part of him relieved that Cas' hand is not longer in his hair, the other part desperately wishing Cas would touch him again.  
“Me? Oh no, no...I would..never”, Castiel tries but one look from Dean and he just has to admit, “A bit. Maybe.”  
“Well that's shame.”, Dean replies, “Because if you had been nice, you would have gotten yourself a slice of my famous apple pie.”, he raises his lunchbox “And I really wanted to share my pie with you, but if you wanna be mean, I don't see why I should do that. You never appreciate anything I do.”, Dean acts like an angry girlfriend, “Maybe I should just move back to my parents.”  
“Oh baby, no please. I didn't mean it like that.”, Cas joins Dean's silly little act.  
“You did not?”, Dean continues.  
“No, of course not. See I just wanted to get the leaf out of your hair, so that if I kissed you, it would not have been in the way.”, Cas jokes.  
Dean has to gulp imagining how Castiel would have reached forward, his hand still in Dean's hair, slowly pulling him forward into a kiss. He shakes his head and tries to focus again.  
“Well in that case, I think you deserve a pice of pie.”, he smiles, opens the lunchbox and hands Castiel a warm pice of apple pie.  
“Thanks so much Dean. Smells great and looks amazing.”, Cas takes a great bite, “And ish tashes delicioush”, he mumbles his mouth full of pie.  
“Carefull, not that you choke yourself and die Snow White.”, Dean warns Cas.  
Cas swallows the pie and Dean can feel his legs getting all wobbly.  
“I don't understand that reference.”, Cas looks a bit confused but satisfied.  
Dean raises his eyebrows. Sure Castiel did not get a lot of pop cultural references, but Snow White?  
“Oh come dude. It's a famous fairytale.”  
“My mum was never really into those.”, Cas admits, “But anyhow, thanks for the pie Dean.” and gives Dean this brightest smile.  
“No problem Cas”, Dean just has to smile too. The happy looks on Castiel's face makes this grey day a bit better. 

Wednesday

It's cold. And not the usual I-just-got-out-of-bed-cold, no it's really cool outside.  
Dean can tell by only looking out of his window, or well looking at his window. He can't really look outside because his window is covered with frost pattern.  
“Seriously? It's October and not freaking December.”, he thinks as he goes through his drawers looking for his blue scarf.  
He takes a deep breath as he steps outside his building already smelling the cold before he feels it. The air is sharp and a small little cloud appears the moment he breathes out.  
Dean looks up into the grey sky only hopping it won't start snowing or hailing.

“Fuck.”, Dean hears Castiel curse.  
“What's wrong Cas?”, he asks. Something must be really wrong if Cas is using such a strong curse word.  
“I totally forgot I have to drive my brother Gabriel to the airport today. I had to go now but I still have to write this article.”, Cas explains.  
“No problem, I can write it for you.”, Dean offers.  
“Really? Oh thank you so much Dean.”, Cas grabs his trench coat.  
“Oh don't worry.”, Dean waves with his hand.  
Castiel is about to leave their office, as Dean realizes something.  
“Do you only have your trench coat with you?”, he asks.  
“Uhm...yeah. Why are you asking?”, Cas stops at the door and gives Dean a confused look.  
“Because it's cold as hell outside. You gonna get yourself ill if you only go out with that old coat of yours.”, Dean explains.  
“Well what shall I do in your opinion? I really need to go.”, Cas hustles Dean.  
“Here have my scarf.”, Dean is already getting up, the scarf in his hands, and puts it around Cas's neck.  
Fuck they are close. He tries not to think about how easy it would be just to pull his friend close with his hands still on the scarf, and to press their lips together.  
But Castiel doesn't seem to mind Dean invading his personal space.  
“Oh thank you Dean. But what about you?”, he sounds concerned.  
“Don't worry I will be fine.”, Dean replies, trying not to stare too much at Cas' lips.  
“Really? Anyway thanks Dean. I will redeem myself to you. I promise.”, Cas adds.  
“Oh you don't have to.”, Dean swallows nervously.  
“I will. We could eat lunch together or I treat you a drink.”, Cas suggest and Dean simply nods.  
“Or you could kiss me.”, he thinks as Castiel vanishes into the grey afternoon, leaving him behind.

Thursday

Today the weather is calm. Sure the sky still has a light grey shade, but no rain, no wind, no cold air.  
Dean doesn't like this Thursday. Today Castiel has his day off and Dean is sitting bored in their office. If Cas were here, he would have made Dean laugh at least three times already. But he would also have made Dean's legs shake and his heart beat as if he just had run a marathon.  
Dean has to come to the terms that he has a major yet hopeless crush on Castiel. He always knew that he felt more than friendship towards Cas, but since the beginning of this week he just can't shake this feeling that might be in love with his best friend. He was always able to ignore his feelings, but he does not know how long he can continue his denial. Dean is not quite sure if it's his dirty mind imagining all the thinks he could do with Castiel's pretty mouth, or simply the warm feeling he gets when he makes Cas smile. Maybe it's both but that is not important. Because Dean knows that Castiel definitely does not share his feelings and desires.  
He tries not care but somehow his heart feels a little bit broken.  
Dean does not like this Thursday at all. Also he doesn't trust the neutral weather.  
“The silence before the storm”, he thinks as he leaves after an frustrating day.

 

Friday

Dean had been right. Thursday was the silence before the storm.  
It rains. It had been starting since noon and now in the evening the water is falling down like somebody wants to drown the earth.  
Dean is glad he has brought his umbrella as he is about to leave work. Castiel steps outside the building right behind him.  
“Damn it. I should have brought an umbrella too.”, he mutters.  
“We can share mine.”, Dean offers.  
“Thanks Dean, you're my saviour.”, Castiel sounds really relived and smiles, “But wait my building is blogs away from yours.”, Cas realizes.  
“It's okay. I like walking in the rain.”, Dean smirks hoping Cas would believe his lie. Even though enjoying a walk in the rain with Cas, is not really a lie.  
They walk down to Castiel's home. Sometimes their hands bump against each other and Dean gets this warm feeling inside his stomach he tries to ignore.  
“How can I thank you Dean?”, Cas asks as they arrive at his building.  
And once again Dean thinks “Just kiss me and we are good.”  
But of course he doesn't say it.  
“You have done so many nice things the past week I feel really guilty if I don't invite you up to a cup of coffee or something.”, Castiel admits pressing his hand softly on Dean's left shoulder, “You could also dry a bit and we could watch a movie or I could cook something...”, Cas adds and holy shit does he blush?  
Dean is surprised.  
Cas' blue eyes stare at Dean so intense Dean has to look away.  
“I...uhm...I don't know..if.”, he stutters while every part of his body just screams yes.  
“Oh for fuck's sake.”, Castiel suddenly growls, grabs Dean's collar and pulls him in for a kiss.  
Dean freezes for a second as their lips meet but then realizes what is happening and kisses Cas back.  
This. This is what he had wanted since the beginning of this week. Well more like the day he had started working with Castiel.  
He can't really move since he is still holding the umbrella in his right hand but he wraps his left hand around Cas, only to keep him closer. This feels like a dream.  
Cas licks over Dean's bottom lip one hand slowly wandering over Dean's back. Dean opens his mouth a bit more so Cas has better access to it and as soon as he does Cas slips his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean suddenly feels how he is shoved against Cas's door and the umbrella falls out of his hand.  
Well screw it, he is kissing Cas, who basically pushes himself into Dean, one hand still on his shoulder pinning him against the door, the other one tucking Dean's hair. Dean lets out a soft moan and starts sucking on Cas upper lip. He shivers as Cas tongue strokes over the roof of his mouth and continues to explore the rest of Deans mouth. Dean is now softly nibbling on Cas upper lip their mouth pressed together all hot and wet. Dean has to swallow and also to...to breathe, holy shit he is really out of air. Cas seems to have a similar problem because he releases their lips, but his hand still pins Dean against the door. Both have to catch air.  
“That...was...did you..... why did you”, Dean tries to say but damn he is to busy trying to stand on his legs which are really flabby right now and he is really glad that Cas still pins him against the door because otherwise he would probably fall down.  
Cas rolls his eyes but smirks. He slowly pushes Dean away from the lock and takes his keys out of his pocket. Dean looks at him still confused and still not able to finish one of his sentences.  
“How many hints do you need Dean”, Castiel sights, “Until you realize that I really like you?”  
Dean still stares at him not quite believing what he just heard.  
“Oh.”, is all he says.  
“Or that you should follow me into my apartment.”, Cas adds and his smirk turns into a provoking grin.  
“OH”, he thinks as he follows Castiel.  
Seems like he is not the only one in love.


End file.
